Mystique Sonja's Sister
by Jalice223
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in the forest, she decides to go back to the world she came from where she was Queen of the Mountain Lions. There she comes back to a world that has a new enemy she doesn't know of yet but she's to angry at the humans to know yet. Please Read and Review. Bella/ Lin Chung


**Chapter One: Welcome Home, Bella**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Hero: 108, just the plot and whatever characters I make up and add.

**AN:** I hope everyone enjoys this story. I made it up on a whim to see what you would think. Please read and review.

**Third Person POV**

Bella stood in the spot that Edward had left her. She wasn't hurt anymore like when he stood in front of her and told her he didn't want her anymore. She became angry and an orb of purple light formed in hand and separated into red and blue orbs circling each other. She threw it at a tree and watched as it disintegrated into a pile of ashes. She went back to the house of the human who was housing her and erased any sign of her presences with chaotic magic she held. Then she used a more powerful spell and erased any signs of her in the town or humans' minds. She decided she would return back to her world of peace and chaos, to where her sister and her sister's friends were heroes.

She would return to the world where animals could talk and had magical abilities to protect and defend themselves and each other. She would go back to her beloved mountain lions and be their queen once more. Bella opened up a portal with her magic and shifted into a mountain lion, a gift that was once a curse. She ran through the portal, even though she didn't like to use it. She felt like she was being tumbled around in a drier while she was magically transported.

The portal opened up to her castle that she ruled in the mountains of Hidden Kingdom. Bella felt at home here and in her mountain lion body. She walked into the throne room of her castle and saw her trusted adviser, Li Su, on her throne. Li Su stood and bound to her queen as Bella strode in.

"Welcome back, your majesty," Li Su said as Bella took her seat.

"It's great to be back," Bella smiled at her.

Li Su let out a loud roar, summoning all the mountain lions in and around the castle to the throne room. There was a great rush as all lions gathered to see what was happening.

"Welcome back our glorious queen," Li Su told them.

There was a great uproar as the lions cheered and bowed.

"I love being back everyone and I love seeing you but I need to speak to Li Su in private," Bella told her loyal subjects.

They bowed and left the castle to go do what they wanted and needed to do. Bella turned to Li Su with a serious face.

"I need a report on what has happened since I have been gone searching for a mate," Bella told Li Su.

"I'm sorry, your search for a king has failed by the way it appears, my queen," Li Su commented with a frown and sadness in her voice. "High Roller had sent the Zebra Brothers to try and gain us as allies but I refused until I could speak with you myself. The humans have not bothered us, they've just been wondering in the forest."

At the mention of High Roller, Bella frowned; she wouldn't work for anyone. But hearing how the humans have come near her territory and home made her angry. They could her harm her subjects and destroy her kingdom in the mountains. She turned to Li Su, seeing the sun shine on Li's bright orange fur and Bella's white fur.

"Don't allow anymore humans to pass through our land. I don't want any harm coming to any of you or my kingdom," Bella told Li Su. "If any do, I want them captured and thrown in the dungeon."

Li Su left the room and went to the balcony off the throne room.

"Our queen has decreed that no humans are allowed to pass by our land. Any that do must be captured and thrown in the dungeon," Li Su yelled out over the crowd.

The crowd roared and went back to business. Bella sat on her thrown and thought about what her sister must be doing. That's when a mysterious orb of red and blue flew in through one of the windows and landed in the other throne.

Over at Big Green, Mystique Sonja stood on the table in the middle of the Briefing Room as Lin Chung's model unaware of her sister's return. She had one hand on her hip while the other one was raised up holding Yaksha and her head was turned to the side, held up high. Lin Chung had just finished the painting when Command Apetrully walked in and with Mighty Ray, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mr. No Hands following behind him.

"I'm going into the mountain lions' mountains to make peace with them. They are terrorizing the humans that pass into their kingdom," Commander Apetrully told them.

"Allow me to go with you, Commander, as protection in case Twin Masters is with them," Lin Chung told him.

"No need, Lin Chung, I have gold with me to make peace," Commander Apetrully told him as he walked out of the Briefing Room.

First Squad prepared to be called out to save Commander Apetrully. They sat at the table or around it doing their own thing.

Commander Apetrully landed in the clearing of the forest, in front of the mountain lion castle. The mountain lion army ran out prepared to fight but Commander Apetrully held a tray of gold bars but no weapons.

"I'm here to make peace, I wish to speak with your queen," Apetrully told them.

The mountain lion army looked at each other and used their tails like a whip and wrapped them around Apetrully, causing him to drop the gold bars.

"We'll take you to our queen alright," the commander of the army told him.

They began to take him to the castle for the queen to meet. The queen was sat on the throne in all her white glory with her adviser standing next to her. The army commander held Apetrully in his tail and dropped him at the queen's feet.

"Your majesty, this human has ventured into our territory to make peace with you," the army commander bowed to her.

"Beautiful, Mountain Lion Queen, why are you terrorizing the humans?" Apetrully asked the mountain lion queen.

The queen got angry at being complimented and stood from her throne and approached Apetrully. She threw her whip tail at him and wrapped his wrists together, holding him up in the air.

"Don't you dare call me beautiful. I terrorize the humans because they could harm my subjects and destroy my kingdom," the queen told Apetrully angrily.

She threw Apetrully to the floor and commanded that he be put into the dungeons with the other humans. His umbrella turned into the radar calling for help. Next to the queen, Apetrully had not noticed the reddish mountain lion on the other throne.

"Good job, my dear, you took care of him well," Twin Master complimented her.

"Thank you, now we just wait for First Squad," Bella tells him, smiling wickedly.

**AN:** I hope you liked this chapter. More will be coming soon. Please review.


End file.
